Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tape and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
Magnetic recording media come in the form of tapes and disks. Tape-shaped magnetic recording media—that is, magnetic tapes—are primarily employed for storage applications such as data backup. Signal recording on and reproduction from magnetic tapes is usually conducted by causing the surface of a magnetic tape being run within a drive to slide against (come into contact with) a magnetic head (also referred to hereinafter simply as a “head”).
When repeated running is conducted in a state with a high coefficient of friction during sliding of the surface of the magnetic tape and the head, a drop in running stability and output fluctuation are sometimes observed. This is thought to be caused by the head sticking to the surface of the magnetic tape, scratches imparted to the surface of the magnetic tape, and the like. Accordingly, to inhibit the occurrence of such phenomena, controlling the state in which lubricant is present on the surface of the magnetic tape (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2012-43495 or English language family members US2012/045664A1, U.S. Pat. No. 9,311,946 (B2) and US2016/180875), controlling the surface shape of the magnetic tape (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 2011-48878 or English language family members US2011/052908A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,535,817), and the like have been proposed. The contents of the above publications are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.